Les Cullen : Tome III : Rosalie
by charlierose21
Summary: Mon nom est Rosalie Liliane Hale Cullen. Je suis un vampire et je vais vous narrer ici mon magnifique passé.
1. Prologue

Toute ma vie j'ai voulu que celle-ci soit parfaite. Aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Malheureusement aucune vie n'est parfaite. Pas même la mienne.

Tout commença un jour alors que j'avais environ dix ans. Nous jouions dans la cour avec Vera, ma meilleure amie et mes jeunes sœurs.

Nous jouions avec ce que nous avions trouvés dans les vielles malles de nos mères respectives. De vieux chandails, de très beaux gants blancs en soie et surtout un très bel objet que Véra avait trouvé dans le placard de sa mère – un somptueux peigne en argent scintillant de mille feux.

Ce magnifique objet considéré comme un trésor par Véra et moi me rendit folle de jalousie. Elle le laissa trôner sur son bel écrin à une certaine distance de toutes nos autres affaires éparpillés çà et là tout autour de nous. Nous jouions à nous parer de nos plus belles toilettes pour assister à un merveilleux mariage. Le peigne scintillant tel une couronne allait être posé en dernier sur l'une d'entre nous avant de monter l'allée de l'autel que nous avions fabriqué à l'aide d'un vieux tapis persan blanc. Nous l'avions dépoussiéré pour l'occasion et l'avions parsemé de pétales de roses rouge et blanches que nous avions arrachés mes sœurs et moi sur les rosiers de ma mère.

Ayant les plus belles toilettes de la ville, j'avais dans l'espoir d'être cette fois ci la mariée. Je mourrais d'envie de porter ce beau peigne. Mais malheureusement, Véra en étant la détentrice, celle-ci insista plus que de raison pour le porter. Etant ma meilleure amie, je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec elle et mes sœurs qui l'écoutèrent sans protester, s'enquirent de lui confectionner une traîne à l'aide d'un vieux foulard blanc en satin.

Ainsi je me vis l'honneur de lui poser le magnifique peigne sur la tête comme on couronnerait une reine. J'étais verte de jalousie et priai secrètement pour que nous recommencions ce jeu le jour suivant pour que ce soit à mon tour de le porter.

Malheureusement la vie étant ce qu'elle est, nos mères nous trouvèrent ainsi affublés et nous fûmes punies pendant plusieurs semaines pour avoir osé saccagés les rosiers et d'avoir voler le peigne en argent.

Je ne le revis plus jamais mais me fit une promesse en mon fort intérieur, qu'un jour j'aurais le plus beau mariage que l'on puisse imaginer.

Cette fois personne de me volerait la vedette, cette fois je serai au centre de toute les attentions…


	2. Chapter I Une vie de rêve

Comment peut-on vivre deux vies. L'une parfaite et l'autre son exact contraire ?

Ça je ne le comprendrais jamais. Peu d'entre nous d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui, ne comprenne ce que nous sommes devenus. C'est comme si j'étais passé de l'autre côté du miroir cette nuit-là. Mes deux vies n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, excepté le fait que c'est moi qui les vis. Je suis toujours moi, mais je ne serai plus jamais cette jeune fille enjouée et amoureuse de la vie que j'étais alors. Tout n'est que ténèbres désormais. Peut-être suis-je morte finalement et nous tous, nous déambulons sur la terre tels des fantômes dotés de pouvoirs magiques, en compagnie des humains pour nous rappeler ce qu'est la vie, la vrai.

Je n'aurai finalement jamais eu ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir : un mariage et un enfant. Esmé, elle aura pu en profiter quelques jours avant que celui-ci ne meurt. Je ne sais si j'aurais réagi comme elle. Je n'ai jamais à aucun moment de ma vie d'humaine penser au suicide. C'est assez ironique d'y penser lorsque l'on est devenu immortelle, non ?

La première fois que je débattis du sujet, c'était avec ma jeune sœur en 1929, j'avais 14 ans. Un homme qui avait survécu au célèbre naufrage du Titanic s'était donné la mort à la suite du Krach boursier cette année-là. Tout New York ne parlait que de cela, ça avait fait les gros titres des journaux. Moi et ma sœur en avions piqués quelque uns à mon père, nous aimions nous tenir au courant des ragots de la haute société et avions parcouru avec avidité l'article relatant la triste histoire. Nous n'étions que très peu touchés par la crise, forte heureusement, et n'avions que très peu d'idée de son ressort. Nous entendions bien sûr les grandes personnes en parler brièvement lors des soirées mondaines organisées par mon père mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Je trouvais stupide d'avoir pu survivre à une tragédie pareille pour ensuite se donner la mort. Elle me répondit avec fatalité qu'il n'avait surement plus le goût de vivre. Je n'entendais rien à cela. Pour moi la vie était merveilleuse chaque jour. Mes sœurs et moi avions assez de distractions pour exalter toute une vie. Nous rêvions de bals, de garçons, de belles toilettes... Notre monde était presque parfait.

Malgré la fierté que j'affichai en apparence je me souviens avoir ressenti de la peur ce jour-là. Comme cet homme, j'avais moi aussi eu peur de tout perdre. Notre vie luxueuse, ma vie de princesse à mes sœurs et moi me manquerait trop. Qu'adviendrait-il de nous si nous perdions tout ce que nous avions ? Je ne voulais pas finir comme cet homme, et en être réduite à un geste aussi lâche.

Voilà aujourd'hui à quoi j'en suis réduite, désespérée au point de commettre l'irréparable. Sauf que lorsque que l'on est ce que je suis, il est difficile d'en finir aussi simplement qu'avec un pistolet dans la bouche.

Il m'arrive souvent de repenser à ce que j'avais alors et que je n'aurais jamais avec Emmett. Une famille. Ma vie de famille me manque terriblement. J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé une mère en Esmé et un père en Carlisle mais malheureusement ils ne remplaceront jamais mes véritables parents. Tout comme le fait que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. La seule chose que je souhaitais le plus au monde m'est désormais impossible. _

A cette époque, j'allais bientôt faire mes premiers pas dans la société grâce à un bal somptueux organisé par mon père dans notre demeure.

Le jour en question, ma mère s'arrangea pour que j'ai la plus belle des robes. Une robe de soie rose pâle, ceinturé de paillettes. Elle me mit même un ruban assortit à la ceinture dans les cheveux. Ma toilette mettait en valeur mon décolleté. Je me sentais comme une reine ce soir-là, tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi. Je commençais à y prendre goût. Mes parents m'avaient toujours plus ou moins préférée à mes sœurs pour ma beauté. J'avais le sentiment d'être très spéciale depuis toujours. Mais ce soir-là, je découvris que je l'étais aussi aux yeux des gens. Plusieurs galants jeunes hommes me firent tourner sur la piste. Je me souviens de cette soirée délicieuse avec nostalgie. Ce n'était que le début de ma vie mais aussi presque sa fin.

Les semaines passèrent et je ne cessais de penser à ce bal. J'aurais voulu qu'il dure éternellement. Ma mère et mon père de plus en plus souvent se mettaient à chuchoter tard le soir dans le salon. Je les surpris une fois à parler du patron de mon père et de leur fils. Je n'eus pas plus d'informations mais cela me semblait curieux toutes ses messes basses et me demandait alors ce qui se tramait…

Un soir mon père nous annonça que nous étions invités à une fête organisée chez un de ses supérieur. Je me souviens de la joie qui m'avait transporté alors. Mes sœurs et moi avions fait des essayages pour trouver des robes assortit aux masques que nous allions porter ce soir-là. C'était une soirée masquée organisée dans un manoir. Cette soirée fastueuse fût légèrement plus calme que notre bal. J'y rencontrait pleins de gens éminents de la haute société dont le docteur Cullen et sa femme Esmé. Ces deux êtres dégageaient quelques choses de particulier et ils étaient d'une beauté sans égal. Je dois bien l'avouer j'en était un peu jalouse.

Nous passâmes une bonne soirée mais la fête ne se termina pas très bien puisque notre hôte humilia devant tout le monde un jeune homme. J'appris que celui-ci était en fait amoureux de la fille de notre hôte et que le jeune garçon ne convenait pas à ces yeux. La fille quitta la soirée pour rejoindre son amant et sur ce mon père un peu gêné nous reconduit aussitôt à la maison mes sœurs et moi. Cette soirée me fit réfléchir. Nous ne pouvions pas tomber amoureux de n'importe qui hélas.

Ma meilleure amie Vera, s'était épris d'un jeune charpentier. Un homme auquel mes parents n'auraient jamais jeté un regard. Mais ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et c'est là tout ce qui comptait. Je fus bien évidement invité à leurs noces. Le mariage fût très romantique, un vrai conte de fée. Jusque-là je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point la jalousie commençait à m'envahir. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que Vera se mariait avant moi.

Et un an plus tard celle-ci donna naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Henry. C'est ce jour-là que je me rendis compte que c'est là tout ce que je souhaitais au monde. Une famille bien à moi. Un mari qui m'embrasse sur la joue quand il rentre le soir. Des enfants qui gambadent dans toute la maison. Des rires, de la tendresse, de l'amour. Nos petits-enfants nous entourant moi et mon époux devant la cheminée. Un rêve sobre qui ne me semblait pas si inaccessible à l'époque.

Un matin, je trouvais ma mère dans tous ses états au beau milieu de la cuisine. Elle me dit qu'elle avait oublié d'apporter son déjeuner à mon père. Alors elle lança l'idée que j'aille lui apporter de ce pas. J'étais déjà toute habillé et prête à partir quand elle me pressa de changer de robe et de me pomponner. Elle me cachait quelque chose je le devinai à ces manières. Elle en faisait trop. Elle m'obligea presque à porter une robe blanche en organdi que je gardai pour les occasions spéciales. Ainsi parée, l'on m'amena à la banque où travaillais mon père. Je dû m'adresser à l'accueil pour pouvoir le trouver. Il était en pleine discussion avec un beau jeune homme. Les cheveux blonds plus clair que les miens. Il me regarda comme si j'étais la plus étrange des apparitions. Il est vrai qu'au milieu de ce bureau si impersonnel, je devais détoné. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'adressa à mon père. Celui – ci nous regardait tous les deux avec une étrange malice dans le regard. Il paraissait comblé. Il nous présenta l'un à l'autre et je découvris qu'il était le fils de Mr King, le grand patron de mon père. Les King était la famille la plus riche et la plus en vue de Rochester. Et son fils, Royce était amené à lui succéder.

Le soir, mon père et ma mère me demandèrent comment j'avais trouvé Royce ? Je n'avais pas compris qu'il pensait me marier aussi vite à cet homme. Je leur dis que je l'avais trouvé très beau et très gentil. Mes parents avaient prévu cela depuis plusieurs mois déjà et ils me firent part de leur plan. Il suffirait que je sorte une soirée avec lui pour qu'il puisse admirer mes qualités et le sort en serait jeté. Selon mon père, personne ne pourrait me résister. Les fameux plan d'un mariage étaient en route et mon rêve, enfin, allait se réaliser.


End file.
